


A postos

by Anonymous



Category: Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Injured Leon, Not Canon Compliant, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Timeline What Timeline
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23916484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Leon descobre-se em um laboratório com muita luta ele consegue escapar e pouco depois esbarra em aliados, o trio terá que junto descobrir como fugir o mais inteiro possível. Situado no jogo Residente Evil 6.
Relationships: Sherry Birkin & Jake Miller, Sherry Birkin & Leon S. Kennedy
Kudos: 2
Collections: Anonymous





	A postos

**Author's Note:**

> Uma história antiga que já havia postado no fanfiction net.

Sua respiração parecia ecoar naquele prédio abandonado, seu coração batia forte, suas armas já não tinham balas, usava para se defender agora apenas uma pequena faca. O pior de tudo era não saber onde se encontrava sua parceira, fazia dias que não a via, quantos exatamente, não saberia dizer, pois havia perdido a noção do tempo.  
Tinha lutado para sair daquele cativeiro que o mantinham para testes, diversas vezes se rebelara contra seus captores, mas eram muitos contra um, só depois de muitas balas, feridas e ossos quebrados ele conseguiu sair e correr como um louco.  
Sabia que não podia continuar ali naquele lugar que logo encontrariam, mas ele precisava descansar, estava desidratado e desnutrido, sentou-se para verificar os ferimentos, tinha duas costelas quebradas, seu braço direito estava também em péssimo estado parecia quebrado em três pedaços.  
Escutou um barulho.  
Eram passos.  
E eles viam em sua direção, se levantou devagar e pegou a faca com sua mão esquerda, seu sangue pulsava em seus ouvidos, a ansiedade o fazia suar frio. Eram mais de um.  
Escorou-se na parede segurando a faca com tanta força que o nó de seus dedos estavam brancos. Sombras se aproximaram eram dois, pulou atrás do segundo segurando a faca contra seu pescoço, poderia usá-lo como escudo.  
A criatura fez um barulho de surpresa.  
Isso serviu para atordoá-lo, zumbis supostamente não deviam ter emoções. O prédio era escuro, não podia ver o individuo.  
De repente sentiu uma dor na cabeça e a escuridão o reivindicou.  
...  
Sherry pensava que tinha sido presa por um zumbi e logo lhe deu uma cotovelada e ficou livre, sua felicidade durou pouco, assim que viu quem havia acertado.  
— Oh, Meu Deus!  
Ela se abaixou ao lado de Leon, verificando seus ferimentos e droga ela tinha sido responsável por mais um. Não era a toa que ele tinha a agarrado, devia está em pânico depois de passar tanto tempo com zumbis e ferido como estava agiu por instinto.  
Por quanto tempo ele teve que aguentar, sozinho, aqueles monstros?  
— Porra, Sherry você o acertou em cheio. — Jake murmurou ao lado da loira.  
— Você me faz sentir-se muito melhor. — Ela murmurou ironicamente.  
— Ei, você acha que foi esse seu amigo aí, que matou todos aqueles caras? — O ex-mercenário, perguntou se referindo a uma espécie de laboratório infestado de zumbis e dois gigantescos BOWs que haviam sido destruídos há pouco tempo porque não se decomporam eles levam cerca de umas duas horas para isso acontecer, e curiosamente mais da metade dos zumbis foram mortas por murros, chutes ou facadas.  
Horrorizada, Sherry percebeu que Leon havia lutado sozinho com milhares de zumbis e com pouquíssimas balas.  
— É parece que sim. — Jake murmurou respondendo sua própria pergunta.  
— Temos que sair daqui, precisamos levar Leon ao hospital. — Sherry murmurou e fez sinal para Jake levar o amigo ferido, o ruivo parecia pronto para objetar, mas calou-se quando viu o rosto de sua parceira, em silencio jogou o outro no ombro.  
...  
Eles andaram por várias horas, o tempo começava a se fechar.  
— Pelo jeito aí vem chuva— Sherry comentou.  
— Tsc,era só o que faltava— Rosnou seu parceiro.  
Sherry procurava algum abrigo, quandi viu uma pequena casinha apontou para o amigo.  
— Podemos passar a noite ali, vou ter que desinfetar e verificar os ferimentos de Leon, além disso estou exausta.  
Jake apenas assentiu, encontraram o lugar abandonado, Jake pôs Leon no chão com cuidado, Sherry iria comentar que nunca imaginaria tanta delicadeza dele, mas não quis forçar a barra, manteve-se ocupada verificando os ferimentos de seu amigo, quanto mais ela olhava, mais irritada ficava.  
...  
— Foi uma bênção ele ter desmaiado devia estar em uma agonia terrível.  
— Imagino, ainda mais com esse braço destroçado e a costelas quebradas. — Comentou Jake se sentando em uma cadeira empoeirada e colocando os pés sobre uma mesa velha que rangeu sob o súbito peso.  
Sherry agora limpava delicadamente os ferimentos e isso ajudou no aspecto de Leon, ele tinha um olho inchado e um corte na sobrancelha que finalmente havia parado de sangrar, Sherry pegou uma madeira velha e a usou como tala amarrando um pedaço de pano ao braço do homem, depois de cobrir e costurar alguns ferimentos, ela foi finalmente dormir  
De uma hora para outra a rua ficou um caos, lotada de zumbis armados, mas eles não pareciam ainda ter notado a presença dos três humanos.  
— Merda, esses malditos estão em todos os lugares. — Jake resmungou.  
— Me dê algumas balas.  
Sherry pulou ao ouvir a voz de Leon ele tinha um olho aberto e uma pistola na mão.  
— Leon! —Ela exclamou aliviada.  
Jake jogou alguns cartuchos para o outro homem que habilmente e só com uma mão recarregou a arma.  
— Leon, você não está em condições... — Sherry falou preocupada.  
— Eles são muitos. — Foi a resposta dele e naquele momento a janela foi estilhaçada e muitos zumbis avançaram para invadir, Jake chutou e matou três de uma vez, Sherry atirou em um tanque de algum combustível fóssil, fazendo-o explodir e matar um monte de monstros. Leon explodiu vários monstros com tiros certeiros na cabeça.  
— Temos que sair daqui! — Sherry exclamou e Jake assentiu, a mulher correu para o lado de Leon para apoiá-lo já que ele mancava por causa da perna ferida.  
Jake foi na frente e arrombou a porta, deu tiros nos zumbis abrindo passagem eram muitos inimigos e Leon estava exausto, Sherry lutava para apoiar parte do seu peso que recaia cada vez mais sobre ela.  
— Sherry, me deixe aqui e fuja! — Ele pediu a moça percebendo a situação desastrosa em que se encontravam, tentou tirar seu braço do ombro dela, mas a loira segurou sua mão firmemente.  
— Nunca! — Disse resoluta.  
— Maldição! Vamos todos morrer! — Jake gritou quando viu que estavam encurralados, ele se virou e começou a atirar novamente, Leon estava mais pálido que papel, Sherry achou prudente fazê-lo sentar, parecia prestes a entrar em colapso.  
"Droga não... agora! ", pensou Leon enquanto sentia-se desmaiar. Teve um último vislumbre de sua amiga que avançou e de prontidão ficou na sua frente, como um escudo humano. "Sinto muito, Sherry", então desmaiou.  
— Estamos encurralados, Supergirl. — Jake murmurou e Sherry apertou os dentes. — Mas vamos levar alguns desses malditos com a gente! — Continuou o ruivo.  
Eles lutaram ferozmente, mas suas balas já começavam a se esgotar, quando acharam que era o fim avistaram dois helicópteros sobrevoando a área, e as máquinas voadoras começaram a atirar nos zumbis.  
— A BSSA nos salvou de novo — Comentou Jake com uma carranca, assim que viu Chris.  
— Graças a Deus. — Disse Sherry aliviada.  
— Vocês estão bem? — Chris perguntou lá de cima no helicóptero.  
— Precisamos de ajuda Leon está muito ferido! — Gritou Sherry para poder ser ouvida sobre o barulho das hélices.  
— Leon? — Chris e uma mulher indagaram ao mesmo tempo.  
— Ele está vivo! — A mulher exclamou e parecia prestes a pular do helicóptero.  
— Helena, se acalme ao menos pegue uma escada.  
Helena desceu do helicóptero por uma escada, Chris baixou o veículo e facilitou os resgates. Sherry e Jake já conheciam Helena a cumprimentaram brevemente, Chris baixou a maca de resgates, Jake colocou Leon em cima dela e as mulheres amarraram o ferido firmemente.  
Quando todos estavam sãos e salvos no helicóptero Sherry afundou no banco suspirando profundamente, pouco tempo depois Leon acordou e ele sorriu para ela e Helena quase o sufocou em um abraço os dois achavam que o parceiro havia morrido e passaram as próximas horas um ao lado do outro, Sherry se perguntava em que cidade parariam e ela e Jake se separariam dos outros, mas decidiu curtir o momento era muito bom estar rodeada por pessoas confiáveis que estavam a postos para salvar uns aos outros e a humanidade.


End file.
